Amor y Traición
by WarriorOfLight5
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si un dia sois amigos y pasais a novios? ¿Y despues de pasar un rato de placer te traiciona? Pues este es el problema que tiene Nile con Damure ¿Nile podra estar con Damure sin este que lo traicione?. AVISO posible muerte de dos personajes
1. Chapter 1

**Beyblade no me pertenece y tampoco me pertenecen sus personajes.**

Eres un cobarde pero te amo, desde que te conocí note que desconfiabas mucho de tus habilidades . Aparte de que te daba miedo estar solo. Nile y Damure estaban en un campo tumbados en el pasto hasta que Damure le pregunta algo a Nile.

-Oye, Nile ¿Te gusta alguien?- Le pregunto Damure a Nile muy interesado.

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta?- Responde Nile.

-No se me vino a la cabeza, ¿Me vas a responder?- Le dice Damure a Nile muy entretenido mirando las nubes.

-Si dejas de estudiar las nubes quizá.-Dijo Nile girándose para verle la cara a Damure.

-Está bien dejare de mirar las nubes como tú dices.-Dijo Damure también girándose para mirar a Nile.

-A mí me gusta alguien pero no te diré quién.-Respondió Nile evitando la risa ya que supuso que a Damure le mataría la curiosidad.

-Nile, dímelo no me dejes con la curiosidad mala persona.-Dijo Damure agitando a Nile como si fuese un muñeco.

-Te dije que no, ahora para que me estas mareando.- Dijo Nile ya un poco mareado.

-No parare hasta que no me lo digas.- Dijo Damure aun mareando a Nile.

-Para o me enfado contigo.-Dijo Nile amenazadoramente, cosa que hizo que Damure lo soltase.

-Perdona Nile, no quería que te enfadases.-Dijo Damure tristemente.

-Venga no te pongas así, aparte que te importa quién me guste, eso son cosas mías pero no estoy enfadado, así que no pongas esa cara ¿vale?- Dijo Nile alegremente a Damure, y Damure al ver como Nile le sonreía se puso un poco rojo.

-Está bien, oye me tengo que ir a casa- Dijo Damure un poco nervioso por lo de antes.

-Vale, yo también me voy o si no mi hermana mayor se pondrá pesada de que llegue muy tarde a casa, entonces ¿nos vemos mañana?- Dijo Nile tranquilamente.

-Está bien pero ¿En dónde?-Pregunto Damure.

-No sé qué te parece si nos vemos, en el lago que hay cerca de mi casa.-Dijo Nile muy contento, ya que le encantaba ese sitio.

-Por mí no hay problema, hasta mañana.- Dijo Damure mientras se iba corriendo en dirección a su casa, dejando a Nile atrás y pensativo. Mientras volvía a su casa se encontró con Benkey.

-Hola Benkey ¿Qué haces?- Pregunto Nile muy interesado en lo que hacia Benkey.

-Hola, y no te importa lo que estoy haciendo- Dijo Benkey muy arrogantemente. Y eso hizo enfadar un poco a Nile, que por buena suerte para Benkey tenía mucha paciencia y no se le agotaba tan rápidamente.

-Entiendo, bueno yo me voy.- Dijo Nile pasando de Benkey.

-Nile, ¿Has visto a Kyoya?-Pregunto Benkey antes de que Nile se fuese.

-No, ¿Por qué?- Pregunto Nile un poco interesado.

-Es que no contesta al móvil y desde ayer que no lo he visto.-Dijo Benkey preocupado.

-A lo mejor está con su novia y por eso no te lo coge-Dijo Nile algo divertido ya que sabía, que a Benkey le gustaba Kyoya.

-Kyoya no tiene novia, y ¿Dónde está tu novio Damure? Es raro que no esté contigo.-Dijo Benkey enfadado por el comentario que hizo Nile.

-¡No es mi novio, solo somos amigos!-Grito Nile enfadado a Benkey y la gente se le quedo mirando, haciendo que Nile se sonrojase un poco debido a la vergüenza.

-Vale no grites, no ves que se ah enterado todo el mundo.- Dijo Benkey evitando la risa, hasta que ve a Kyoya yendo por esa calle con otra persona, que resulta ser Ryuga, pero había algo raro los 2 se veían algo melosos. Kyoya besa a Ryuga en el cuello y Ryuga en la mejilla a Kyoya, haciendo que Benkey se quedase boque abierto, y Kyoya al verles decide ir a saludarlos.

-Hola Nile y hola Benkey.-Dijo Kyoya alegremente.

-Buenas.-Dijo Ryuga de mala gana al ver al odioso de Benkey, según él.

-Hola dijo Benkey.- Enfadado al ver a Ryuga junto con Kyoya.

-Lo ves Benkey que te había dicho antes, hola.-Le dijo Nile a Benkey, para luego saludar a Ryuga y Kyoya.

-¿De qué hablabais?-Pregunto Kyoya un poco interesado.

-¿Te has enterado de que Nile sale con Damure?-Dijo Benkey para fastidiar a Nile.

-¡No estamos saliendo, solo somos amigos!-Volvió a gritar Nile.

-Me vas a dejar sordo.- Se quejo Ryuga.

-Lo siento.-Se disculpo Nile.

-Kyoya te llame al móvil muchas veces pero no lo cogiste, estaba preocupado pensé que te había pasado algo.-Dijo Benkey un poco triste.

-Pues vi tus llamadas, no te las cogía porque estaba ocupado, y algunas veces Ryuga era quien me lo prohibía.-Dijo Kyoya mirando a Ryuga que estaba a su lado mirando las musarañas.

-Si te lo prohibía, era porque siempre nos interrumpía y me harte de tu móvil y también me harte de la canción de on the floor que tienes de tono. Aparte sonó una vez a las cinco de la mañana.-Se quejo Ryuga a Kyoya.

-Eso ya lo sé pero no tenias porque hacerlo, es mi móvil.-Dijo Kyoya mirando a Ryuga un poco enfadado.

-Ya pero tú también me cortabas las llamadas de mi móvil.-Dijo Ryuga.

-Sera porque siempre te llaman a las siete de la mañana.-Se quejo Kyoya.

-Ya, eso díselo a los de mi compañía del teléfonos, que yo no tengo la culpa.-Dijo Ryuga otra vez mirando las musarañas.

-Bueno, yo me tengo que ir si no os importa.-Dijo Nile para luego despedirse e irse a su casa. Una vez entra encuentra a su hermana mayor en la puerta esperándole, ya que eran las diez de la noche. Su hermana se llamaba Sheila tenia ojos verdes, pelo castaño hasta las rodillas, flequillo naranja como Nile, era alta y mandona, pero a veces era dulce y buena con Nile.

-¿¡Pero que horas son estas de llegar a casa!-Le grito Sheila a Nile muy enfadada.

-Perdona es que estaba con Damure, después me venía hacia aquí y me encontré con Benkey y por ultimo vinieron Kyoya y Ryuga y nos pusimos a hablar hasta que me vine.-Dijo Nile nervioso.

-Pero que voy a hacer contigo, ahora vete a vallar, después cenaras y luego te quiero acostado.-Dijo Sheila.

-Pero no es justo, ya no soy niño pequeño.-Dijo Nile enfadado para luego irse a vallar.

* * *

><p>-Espero que les guste porque le estoy poniendo empeño a la historia, como se la pongo a todos mis fics. Dejen reviews si quieren no obligo a nadie, pero si algo no les gusto o está mal, díganmelo que yo intentare rectificarlo, aparte soy principiante en escribir de esta forma y en escribir historias. Bueno ya me despido porque me enrollo más que las persianas chao.<p> 


	2. ¿Solo me has utilizado?

**Beyblade no me pertenece ni tampoco me pertenecen sus personajes. Este capitulo contiene algo de lemon, asi que no es recomendado para menores de dieciocho años y si no te gusta no lo leas.**

Al día siguiente Nile se levanto temprano, y llamo por teléfono a Damure.

-¿Quién?- Dijo un Damure medio dormido.

-Soy yo Nile, oye ¿Te eh despertado?-Pregunta Nile preocupado, ya que llamo muy temprano a casa de Damure.

-No, ya estaba despierto de hace rato, oye si quieres voy para allá.-Dijo Damure como escusa, ya que si lo había despertado.

-Vaya me alegra no haberte despertado, si por favor ven tengo que hablar contigo en el lago sobre algo importante.-Dijo Nile muy feliz.

-Está bien, tardare 10 minutos, hasta ahora.-Dijo Damure y colgó el teléfono. Nile se fue a vestirse y una vez se vistió fue para el lago pero cuando iba a salir se choco con Damure haciendo que, los 2 cayesen en una postura algo comprometedora.

-Lo siento.-Se disculpo Nile quitándose de encima de Damure y muy rojo.

-No pasa nada estoy bien.-Dijo Damure también rojo.

-Bueno nos vamos.-Dijo Nile algo nervioso. Una vez se levantaron se fueron al lago donde no había nadie, allí se sentaron en el césped y empezaron a hablar.

-Oye Nile, ¿que era eso tan importante de lo que teníamos que hablar?-Pregunto Damure con curiosidad.

-Esto…veras es que no sé como decírtelo…Damure tu a mi me…me, gustas.-Dijo Nile con mucho esfuerzo y muy rojo, por otro lado Damure no podía decir nada estaba muy sorprendido, el pensó que a Nile le gustaba Kyoya o Ginga, pero que le gustase él nunca lo habría pensado. Después de unos 5 minutos de silencio Damure decidió hablar.

-Pero, Nile tu ¿vas enserio? Es que, yo pensé que te gustaba Kyoya o Ginga.-Dijo Damure a un rojo por lo que dijo Nile

-Si voy enserio y encima lo preguntas, a Kyoya le gusta Ryuga está saliendo con él y Ginga está saliendo con Masamune.-Dijo Nile nervioso.

-Entiendo, esto veras Nile u a mí también me gustas mucho.-Dijo Damure acercándose a Nile poco a poco.

-Damure, no pensé que te fuese a gustar-Dijo Nile, hasta que Damure lo beso y los dos caen al suelo, entonces Damure le empieza a quitar la ropa a Nile y Nile a él, los 2 ya estaban semidesnudos cuando se acordaron que estaban en un lugar público, que por suerte no había nadie. Entonces los 2 decidieron ir a casa de Nile sin camisa, ya que quedaba cerca, aparte Nile se acordó que Sheila trabajaría todo el día y tenían su casa para ellos solos. Cuando Nile intentaba abrir la puerta de su casa Damure le besaba el cuello, hasta que al final pudo abrir la puerta una vez entraron y cerraron la puerta, tiraron la ropa al suelo y se quitaron lo que les faltaba de ropa. Damure no paraba de besar a Nile y el respondía a sus besos, después Damure se harto de tanto besarle y decidió pasar a algo más personal, introducir su miembro dentro de Nile. Pero al intentarlo Nile le empuja contra el suelo.

-Oye ¿Qué me querías hacer?-Pregunta Nile asustado.

-Yo nada solo pasar a algo más serio.- Respondió Damure.

-Es que no se si deberíamos hacerlo.- Responde Nile aun asustado.

-Tranquilo no te pasara nada.- Dijo Damure intentando calmar a Nile. Nile asintió con la cabeza pero con un poco de miedo, Damure obligo a Nile en que se pusiera en cuatro, para así poder introducir su miembro dentro del otro, cuando lo hizo Nile lanzaba unos gemidos de placer, pero para su mala suerte el móvil de Damure comenzó a sonar y tuvieron que separarse, Nile se tiro al suelo, estaba un poco cansado, por otra parte Damure cogió su móvil y contesto a la llamada. Después de colgar Damure le dijo a Nile que se tenía que ir, una vez se vistieron los 2, Damure salió de la casa de Nile. Nile se fue a su habitación tendió la cama, que estaba distendida, y una vez acabo bajo a la cocina para comer algo. Y pudo comprobar que en la nevera no quedaba nada que fuese comestible, aparte de verduras, pescado, carne… así que decidió ir al supermercado para comprar algo de comer. Mientras iba yendo, se le partió el corazón al ver a Damure y Benkey besándose tiernamente. Decidió irse de allí llorando, paso de ir al supermercado y llego a casa en un mar de lagrimas, se fue a su habitación cerró la puerta de un portazo, y comenzó a golpearse la cabeza contra la pared. Después de estar media hora así se dio cuenta de que tenía sangre, después de golpearse tanto se había hecho una herida. Llego la noche y seguía igual su hermana entro a casa y oyó los golpes que se daba Nile contra la pared, subió y golpeo la puerta de Nile, pero este no respondió, su hermana se preocupo y entro, cuando vio a Nile así se sorprendió y le paro de inmediato.

-Nile, mira lo que te has hecho, ¿desde cuanto tiempo estas dándote golpes contra la pared?-Pregunto Sheila muy preocupada.

-No lo sé.- Dijo Nile muy triste.

-Hermano ¿Te ocurre algo?, Pareces triste.- Le dijo Sheila a Nile, aun preocupada.

-Efectivamente estoy triste, Damure solo me ha utilizado.-Le responde Nile más triste todavía.

-¿Utilizado?-Pregunto su hermana extrañada.

-Es igual no lo entenderías, me voy a dormir.-Justo cuando Nile dijo eso alguien llamo a la puerta, Nile bajo y cuando abrió vio a Damure.

-Hola Nile, quería hablar contigo.- Dijo Damure contento, pero cuando vio su herida se preocupo.

-Pues yo no quiero hablar contigo, más bien ni te quiero ver, te crees que no me dolio verte besando a Benkey, se os veía bien juntos, espero que seáis felices y comáis perdices.- Después de decir lo ultimo Nile cerró la puerta de golpe, su hermana bajo y vio a Nile sentado en el piso y llorando. Su hermana pensó que había discutido con Damure y que como eran tan amigos Nile y se sentaba mal por eso, pero ella no sabía que era por otra cosa.

* * *

><p>-Es mi primer fic lemon, espero que haya si do de su gusto, ya que no se escribir muy bien las partes lemon. Dejen reviews, no es obligatorio dejarlos.<p> 


	3. Esto no puede estar pasando

**Beyblade no me pertenece y tampoco em pertenecen sus personajes. Solo me pertenece Sheila.**

Era temprano no me quería levantar, mi despertador sonaba pero yo pasaba de él, entro mi hermana enfadada ya que no apagaba el despertador, pero al ver como estaba se le paso el enfado. Se acerco a mí y se sentó a mi lado.

-Nile se que estas mal por lo que te ocurrió, pero no te puedes pasar el día así, porque no sales y te diviertes un poco.-Me dice Sheila intentando animarme en vano.

-Sheila yo no te conté la otra parte, yo perdí la virginidad, ese día lo hice con Damure y después me traiciono por Benkey.-Le digo a Sheila. Pero para mi mala suerte ella me dio una cachetada y se fue de mi cuarto llorando. De seguro que se enfado, pero llaman a la puerta y abre Sheila.

-Hola me llamo Ryuga, y soy policía, quisiera hablar con Nile si no te importa claro.-Le dice Ryuga a Sheila.

-Claro que puedes pasa por favor.-Le responde Sheila. Una vez entra Ryuga, Sheila lo lleva a la habitación de Nile y allí Ryuga entra y se sienta a su lado.

-Nile necesito hablar contigo, esto es serio.-Le dice Ryuga a Nile un poco serio.

-Ahora no tengo ganas de hablar Ryuga.-Le dice Nile llorando.

-Lo sé, pero Nile soy policía y Damure está muy descontrolado.-Le dice Ryuga a Nile, entonces Nile se seca las lágrimas y le hace más caso a Ryuga.

-Como que grave.-Le dice Nile a Ryuga.

-Veras, Damure se quiere liar con todos, le pillamos ebrio conduciendo y se paso la noche en el calabozo. No nos quiere decir nada solo nos dijo que, el siguiente seria Kyoya o yo.-Le explico Ryuga a Nile, pero eso hizo que Nile volviese a llorar.

-"No puede ser que Damure me haga esto, es imposible"- Pensaba Nile muy triste por dentro.

-Nile lo siento igual empeore la situación me tengo que ir adiós.-Justo cuando Ryuga se va a ir Nile lo coge del brazo.

-Ryuga, ¿Donde puedo ir a ver a Damure?-Le pregunta Nile a Ryuga.

-Pues, me lo pones difícil hoy lo vamos a sacar del calabozo sobre las cinco de la tarde y quizá a las seis este en su casa.-Le responde Ryuga para luego irse de allí. Una vez se va Ryuga Nile, se viste y decide bajar, una vez baja ve a su hermana desayunando, él le dice que se va a dar una vuelta. Una vez se va se dirige a el hotel donde estaba Kyoya, una vez allí toca la puerta de su habitación, la pena es que no obtiene respuesta, pero si no estaba no hubiese dejado la puerta abierta. Cuando Nile abre la puerta ve a Kyoya durmiendo y decide despertarlo.

-Kyoya despierta, tengo que hablar contigo.-Le dice Nile sacudiéndolo.

-Ryuga, déjame dormir un ratito mas estoy cansado.-Le dice Kyoya en sueños a Nile.

-Kyoya, no soy Ryuga despiértate que ya es hora.-Le exige Nile aun sacudiéndolo.

-Nile ¿Eres tú? ¿Qué haces aquí?-Le pregunta Kyoya medio dormido aun.

-Si soy yo, y vengo a hablar contigo dormilón.-Le dice Nile ya dejando de sacudirle.

-Y Ryuga ¿Dónde está?-Pregunta Kyoya.

-Supongo que trabajando.-Le responde Nile.

-Nile podrías salir darte la vuelta, es que me quiero vestir y…-Kyoya iba a seguir pero Nile lo detuvo.

-Entiendo, tu viste una noche de placer con Ryuga ¿Verdad?-le pregunta Nile muy curioso.

-Si acaso es malo.-Le responde Kyoya.

-No pero me sorprende.-Le dice Nile dándose la vuelta para que Kyoya se vistiera. Una vez se viste los dos se van a una cafetería para hablar.

-Y ¿de qué querías hablar?-Le pregunta Kyoya a Nile interesado.

-Veras, es que yo no tengo el teléfono de Benkey, y tu seguro que sabes donde encontrarle es que le tengo que decir algo.-Le dice Nile a Kyoya un poco nervioso.

-Entiendo, mira el está hospedado en un hotel que no se encuentra muy lejos de aquí, si quieres te acompaño.-Justo en el momento que Kyoya le dice eso a Nile, aparece Ryuga con una moto de policía una vez se quita el casco, ellos se dirigen a ver qué hacia hay Ryuga.

-Nile, Damure se escapo del calabozo, no sabemos cómo o si alguien lo ayudo pero necesito que vengas conmigo, otra cosa Benkey está en la comisaria.-Le dice Ryuga a Nile, dejando a Nile muy sorprendido.

-Ryuga no me saludes no hace falta.-Le dice Kyoya enfadado a Ryuga, para luego recibir un beso por parte de Ryuga.

-Hola, pensé que ibas a dormir hasta la tarde.-Le dice Ryuga a Kyoya seductoramente.

-Oye tampoco duermo tanto, lo que paso es que un pesado y no miro a nadie me despertó.-Le dice Kyoya a Ryuga mirando a Nile. Pero Nile no le hizo caso ya que estaba pensando.

-Bueno Nile, te vienes conmigo, ¿Montaste alguna vez en moto?-Le pregunta Ryuga a Nile.

-No, nunca monte.-Le dice Nile algo nervioso.

-Lo primero que debes hacer es ponerte el casco, luego te subes y te agarras a mi cintura dejando caer tu cuerpo sobre mi espalda, fácil verdad. Ahora sube.-Ryuga le pone el casco a Nile, después le ayuda a subir y Nile se pone como le dijo Ryuga. Despues Ryuga se despide de Kyoya y se van a la comisaria. Una vez llegan Ryuga lleva a Nile a la sala donde esta Benkey y sienta a Nile a su lado. Allí les empiezan a hacer preguntas.

-¿Quién ayudo a Damure a escaparse?-Pregunto Ryuga muy serio.

-Ryuga yo no fui tu sabes que estaba en mi casa, y después me fui con Kyoya.-Le dijo Nile preocupado por lo que le pudiese pasar.

-Yo estaba en mi hotel y entrasteis con pistolas yo no le ayude.-Dijo Benkey.

-Lo siento pero no os puedo creer a ninguno, yo siempre quiero que el culpable confiese rápido para que esto se acabe, uno de vosotros le ayudo porque él solo no pudo escapar, estaréis aquí hasta que uno confiese.-Fue lo último que dijo Ryuga para después salir de esa sala dejando a Nile y Benkey solos.

-Benkey quería hablar contigo.-Le dice Nile a Benkey.

-¿De qué?-Pregunta Benkey sin mucho interés.

-Tú y Damure sois algo más que amigos ¿verdad?-Le dice Nile a Benkey.

-Si, pero yo rompí con el ayer a la noche.-Le dice Benkey a Nile.

-Vaya el por la mañana estuvo conmigo. El me gusta mucho, yo no sabía que estaba aquí.-Le dice Nile a Benkey.

-Vale, lo confieso fui yo quien lo ayudo.-Dijo Benkey mirando a la cámara de seguridad, entonces entra Ryuga muy serio.

-¡Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho Benkey!-Le grita Ryuga a Benkey muy enfadado.

-No.-Responde Benkey asustado.

-Benkey eso te puede condenar a ir a la cárcel, dime donde esta Damure tengo que hablar con el.-Le dice Ryuga muy enfadado a Benkey.

-Pues, está ahora mismo con Kyoya de seguro que le está haciendo sentir placer a tu novio.-Le dijo Benkey a Ryuga, Ryuga al oír eso llamo enseguida por teléfono a Kyoya pero para la mala suerte de Ryuga, Kyoya no cogió el teléfono.

* * *

><p>-Les dejo aquí con la intriga de lo que le va a pasar a Kyoya ahora les dejare preguntas:<p>

¿Kyoya estará bien?

¿Damure le hará algo malo a Kyoya?

¿Ryuga llegara a tiempo?

¿Nile saldrá de este lio?

¿Benkey hará algo?

¿Ryuga encerrara a Damure?

Bueno no les dejo más preguntas, ahora quémense en coco y piensen, todos los reviews que dejen serán bienvenidos, tomatazos y de más cosas a mí que soy la autora, los reviews no son obligatorios solo si quieren, esto es todo chao.


	4. Hasta siempre Ryuga y Kyoya

**Beyblade no me pertenece y tampoco me pertenecen sus personajes. Solo me pertenece Sheila.**

Ryuga al ver que Kyoya no cogía el teléfono, salió de allí como una bala. Cogió su moto rápidamente se subió en ella y se fue hasta el hotel. Una vez llega aparca la moto a toda velocidad, y una vez llega a la habitación ve que está cerrada por dentro y oye unos gritos que provienen de dentro, esos gritos eran de Kyoya. Entonces Ryuga opta por derribar la puerta, una vez la derriba y entra ve a Kyoya sin ropa y Damure sujetándole los brazos encima de él. Damure también estaba sin ropa, vio que Ryuga había entrado y Damure se puso nervioso.

-Ryuga, como des un solo paso lo mato.-Amenaza Damure.

-Pero si tú no eres capaz de matar a una mosca, suéltale y todo irá bien.-Le dice Ryuga intentando tranquilizarlo.

-No le soltare ahora vete, va enserio soy capaz de ahorcarle.-Le dice Damure a Ryuga ya ahogando a Kyoya, poniendo sus manos en su cuello y apretando.

-Ryuga, hazle caso y todo irá bien.-Le dice Kyoya a Ryuga.

-Pero Kyoya, no permitiré que te haga daño. Tú eres lo único que tengo en esta vida y no te perderé ahora. Damure, déjale irse yo ocupare su lugar.-Le dice Ryuga a Damure ya quitándose la chaqueta.

-Está bien, no me puedo creer que alguien como tu haga esto. Acaso es que le amas demasiado.-Le dice Damure a Ryuga aceptando dejar ir a Kyoya.

-Le amo demasiado, no te puedes imaginar cuanto. Kyoya vístete y vete.-Le dice Ryuga a Damure, para luego decirle a Kyoya que se fuera.

-Pero Ryuga, no te quiero dejar con este loco.-Le dice Kyoya a Ryuga.

-Lo sé pero es la única manera de detenerle, Kyoya no quiero que tu sufras ahora vete, Kyoya te prometo que esto saldrá bien.-Le dice Ryuga a Kyoya, para luego quitarse la camiseta que llevaba puesta. Damure le obliga a Kyoya que salga de la habitación, luego le obliga a Ryuga que tire todas las armas que llevase encima, Ryuga le hace caso por no empeorar las cosas. Una vez Ryuga se quita toda la ropa, Damure coge su pistola y le dice que se tumbe en la cama, aunque Ryuga se estaba hartando de hacerle caso, pero como le amenazaba con una pistola le hizo caso, Damure no dudo en ponerse encima de Ryuga aun con la pistola en la mano.

-Para que violarte, si te puedo asesinar aquí mismo.-Le dice Damure a Ryuga, justo cuando va a decir Ryuga algo Damure le dispara en el pecho, para luego volverle a disparar en el cuello, después de eso, Damure se ducha quitándose toda la sangre, pero no se da cuenta de que Ryuga sigue medio vivo intentando levantarse. Cuando sale de la ducha mira a Ryuga y se va de allí, cuando abre la puerta ve a Kyoya allí sentado, y se va de allí. Al irse Kyoya entra en la habitación y ve a Ryuga, se acerca corriendo a él.

-Ryuga, no te mueras, espera voy a llamar a la ambulancia.-Le dice Kyoya llorando a Ryuga.

-No llames a la ambulancia, no me queda mucho… tiempo…de…vida.-Le dice Ryuga con esfuerzo ya que apenas le queda tiempo de vida.

-Ryuga no me dejes solo, por favor no te mueras, si tu mueres yo me suicido.-Le dice Kyoya llorando y cogiendo la pistola con la que Damure le disparo.

-No lo hagas… no te suicides…aunque…me vaya…siempre…seguiré ahí a…tu lado…Kyoya tu vida…vale más…que la mía…Benkey…te ama…ve con el…y se feliz.-Le dice Ryuga ya cerrando los ojos.

-No, yo solo quiero estar contigo, tu eres la única persona a la que amo y amare, Ryuga te amo mucho.-Le dice Kyoya mirando a Ryuga a los ojos y llorando.

-Gracias…Kyoya…por…to…do.-Es lo último que dice Ryuga, para después cerrar los ojos del todo.

-Ryuga, responde, Ryuga no te mueras, ¡Ryuga!-Kyoya movía el cuerpo de Ryuga y lo llamaba pero no había respuesta, llamo a la policía, que vino muy rápido, Kyoya les explico todo y fueron a buscar a Damure. Kyoya llamo a Nile, para que fuese a verle, Nile fue corriendo hasta donde estaba Kyoya, cuando le ve y se acerca a él, ve el cuerpo de Ryuga ya que aun no se lo llevaron los forenses.

-¿Qué paso?-Pregunta Nile aun mirando el cuerpo de Ryuga.

-Damure, le pego dos disparos, uno en el corazón y otro en el cuello, está muerto.-Le dice Kyoya llorando, Nile no se podía creer que Damure hubiese hecho eso.

-Pobre Ryuga, el no se merecía esto, el no podía morir así. ¿Llamaste a sus padres?-Le dice Nile a Kyoya llorando.

-Si, vienen en un rato, mañana será el entierro.-Le dice Kyoya secándose las lágrimas y llega Benkey.

-No me digas que está muerto.-Dice Benkey asustado.

-Si, tranquilo no te va a morder, a menos que mueva algún musculo aun activo.-Le dice Kyoya a Benkey.

-No digas eso Kyoya-san.-Le dice Benkey ya escondiéndose detrás de Nile.

-De seguro que por la noche, se levanta y te va a buscar por haber soltado a Damure, cogerá su pistola y te pegara los mismos disparos, uno en el cuello y otro en el corazón.-Le dice Kyoya asustando mucho mas a Benkey.

-No solo eso, si no aparecerá en tus sueños diciéndote cosas como: "Porque Benkey, porque le ayudaste a escaparse, por tu culpa eh muerto"-Le dice Nile ayudando a Kyoya para asustar mas a Benkey.

-Ya basta chicos.-Les dice Benkey y justo detrás de Kyoya aparece Damure.

-Vaya pobre Ryuga, veo que al final se murió, no era mi intención.-Dice Damure para acercarse al cuerpo de Ryuga y acariciarle la cara.

-¡Asesino! ¡No sé cómo me pude enamorar de ti! Solo naciste para hacerle daño a la gente, no te mereces ni acercarte a él.-Le dice Nile enfadado, entonces llega la policía y arrestan a Damure, pero Damure se tira de rodillas al suelo llorando, y echándole la culpa a Kyoya y Nile.

-La culpa fue de ellos, ellos me obligaron yo no quería matarle, Kyoya me dio la pistola de Ryuga, Nile le sujeto y me obligaron a dispararle.-Les dice Damure llorando haciéndose el inocente.

-¡No mientas! Yo no quería que Ryuga muriese, yo le amo.-Despues de decir esto Kyoya se acerca a la pistola de Ryuga y se la pone en el cuello.

-¡Kyoya no lo hagas!-Le grita Nile.

-Lo siento Nile, yo quiero estar con Ryuga para siempre.-Despues de decir esto Kyoya se pega un tiro, cayendo al suelo cogiéndole la mano a Ryuga, después le acaricia los labios a Ryuga.

-Kyoya, no tenias que haber hecho eso, Kyoya no te mueras.-Le dice Nile en un mar de lágrimas.

-¡Kyoya-san!-Grita Benkey desesperado.

-Ryuga, siempre estuviste a mi lado, nunca me dejaste solo, siempre me protegías, me amabas y yo te correspondía. Tú me dijiste que no me suicidara, pero no hay mundo sin ti, no puedo soportar la idea de que…estés muerto, Ryuga…Quiero estar contigo…por la…eternidad…Ryuga…nunca estarás…solo…Ryuga…eres la persona…que más amo… Y allí…donde estés…tu…será el paraíso para mi…Ryuga nunca te olvidare…y espero que tu no me olvides a mi.-Despues de decir esto Kyoya cierra los ojos y acaba muriendo.

* * *

><p>-Lo sé el capitulo me salió muy triste, dejen reviews si quieren, les aviso que el próximo capítulo será el capítulo final, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo bye.<p> 


	5. Se acabo todo

**Beyblade no me pertenece y tampoco me pertenecen sus personajes. Solo me pertenece Sheila**

Kyoya se había suicidado delante de todos, las cosas iban empeorando, Damure dijo que había sido él quien asesino a Ryuga, nos llevaron a juicio a Damure, Benkey y a mi. Mi hermana estaba preocupada no quería que me encerrasen, pero antes del juicio se haría el entierro de Ryuga y Kyoya. Eran las siete de la mañana yo me estaba vistiendo para el entierro, mi hermana también iba a ir, se puso a llover. Una vez me vestí me fui con mi hermana a comprar dos ramos de flores uno para Ryuga y otro para Kyoya. Cuando llegamos al cementerio, estaban las familias de ambos, todo el mundo lloraba, la lluvia hacia que ese día fuese más triste todavía, al rato trajeron las tumbas, dentro estaban Ryuga y Kyoya. El entierro fue rápido, una vez los enterraron, yo deje un ramo en cada tumba, nunca les olvidare, ya que ambos eran mis mejores amigos. También vinieron Ginga junto con Madoka, Tsubasa, Hikaru y Ryo. Ellos me vieron y me saludaron.

-Hola Nile.-Me saludaron todos apenados.

-Hola a todos.-Les respondo, Ginga se acerca a mí y pone sus manos sobre mis hombros y me mira fijamente.

-Nile, lo siento mucho, eran tus mejores amigos.-Me dice Ginga.

-Lo sé, me tengo que ir, puede que no nos veamos en mucho tiempo, así que adiós.-Les respondo para luego irme de allí, dejando a todos con una gran duda en sus cabezas del porque de esas palabras. Una vez llego al juicio, me hacen sentarme en una silla. Damure afirmo ser el asesino de Ryuga, justo cuando el juez le va a declarar culpable yo me levanto, y le empiezo a hablar al juez.

-Yo le ayude a asesinarlo, juez él no tiene la culpa, la culpa fue mía, por favor no le encierre no soportare el hecho de verle encerrado entre rejas, por favor enciérreme a mi.-Le suplico llorando al juez. Pero Damure se acerca a mí y me quita las lagrimas y el empieza a llorar.

-Nile, no lo hagas, por favor yo fui el culpable, no te sacrifiques por mi.-Me dice Damure llorando. Pero el juez me declara culpable, vienen unos policías y me ponen unas esposas, luego me llevan a un coche donde me subo y me llevan a la cárcel. Una vez allí me sacan del coche, y me llevan a mi celda, allí me quitan las esposas y me tiran en la celda. Al rato llega mi hermana para venir a verme.

-Nile, porque te declaraste culpable no lo entiendo.-Me dice Sheila llorando.

-Muy fácil, cuando alguien está enamorado lo arriesga todo por amor, como Kyoya y Ryuga.-Le digo a Sheila mirando al techo.

-Nile eres un idiota, cuando salgas de aquí, no quiero que vengas a casa pedazo de burro.-Me dice Sheila llorando.

-Supuse que dirías eso, mi querida hermana mayor.-Le digo riéndome un poco, después de esta pequeña charla ella se va de allí. Justo cuando se va aparece Damure, a él le dejan entrar en la celda y se sienta a mi lado.

-Nile tu no deberías estar aquí.-Me dice Damure tristemente.

-Lo sé, bueno solo estaré cinco años no es mucho, hubiese sido peor si me hubiesen puesto cadena perpetua.-Le digo a Damure.

-Pero Nile, no tenias porque sacrificarte por mi.-Me dice Damure mirando el suelo.

-Lo sé, pero sabes que me gusta probar cosas nuevas, aparte tu me gustas, eso nadie lo puede cambiar, no podía verte entre rejas, por eso me sacrifique, Damure tu eres lo mas importante en mi vida, como lo era Ryuga para Kyoya, espero que estas palabras se queden en tu mente, Damure te amo.-Le digo apoyándome en su codo y quedándome dormido, este es el fin de todo esta vez el malo esta libre y el bueno está entre rejas, supongo que este era mi destino, el destino que afrontare paso a paso, solo estaré aquí en la cárcel durante cinco años, espero que se vallan pronto, así podre estar con mi tan amado Damure.

* * *

><p>-Bueno este es el fin de Amor y Traición espero que les haya gustado la historia. Aunque tiene un final un poco triste, bueno ya nos volveremos a ver en mis otras historias. Dejen reviews si quieren no les obligo sayonara.<p> 


End file.
